A Travelling Love
by Jdurst99
Summary: This is set after Neal and Henry are rescued after both going through portals (S2 Ep22) Everyone is now safely home and there is some drama about who Emma really loves.
1. Frozen Time

"I believe this is where you get off," Hook said to Emma Swan

"You're not going to get off with everyone else?" Emma questioned. Emma stared right into Hook's bright blue eyes and he shook his head.

"I'm afraid now that the deed is done, the crocodile might return to his original plans, and I don't want to over stay my welcome."

"Where are you headed?"

"Oh, wherever the seas may lead me," Hook answered. At that, Emma started walking away and disembarked the ship. Hook stared at her and he couldn't take it any longer, "Swan."

Emma turned and started walking back towards Hook.

"What is it? I need to get back to my family. I don't know if you remember, but the whole point of this trip was to rescue my son. I would like to spend time with him." Emma turned to leave but Hook grabbed her arm and spun her around.

Before Emma realized what was happening, she was wrapped in Hook's arms and time froze. It felt like they kissed forever; it would never end. Emma didn't want it to. When the kiss finally did end, they stayed in their embrace and Emma could feel Hook's warm breath against her face, and she was breathing heavy.

"I… I never… I didn't realize I needed you until now. I need you in my life," Hook breathed into Emma. "I feel different around you."

Emma just stared at Hook. It was as if everything was moving slow as time began to start again.

"Emma Swan. I… I'm in love with you." Hook finally got the words out. They were still embracing and Emma melted into Hook's eyes.

"I love you too." Emma whispered just loud enough for Hook to hear.

"We could run off together. We could live a life on the seas, sail wherever we want to go. We—"

"Hook," Emma interrupted. "I love you, but this is my home. I just got my son back and I can't leave him. If I leave, he will be heart broken, Regina will take him back, and I would never forgive myself."

"How quick you are to dismiss all that has just happened." Emma then decided that she spent too much time on Hook's ship and once again disembarked it. Hook said something behind Emma but she didn't hear him.

Emma walked towards town, as Hook was sailing away, not daring to look back.

* * *

**Note: I love Once Upon a Time and I love Captain Swan. Tell me how I could improve my story or add on to it. Don't be shy to tell me that's it's just not good at all. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. True Feelings

**Note: This is my second chapter to A Travelling Love. Emma is now back in town and she is reunited with everyone else.**

* * *

As Hook sailed away, Emma regretted every single thing she said to him. She shouldn't have pushed him away. She shouldn't have been so stupid. She acted up and now he was sailing away, taking his love with him. She was still thinking about Hook when she just about ran into Henry.

"Oh. Hey kid." Emma said smiling. This was their first chance to really catch up since no one felt like talking on the ship on the way home.

"Where were you?" Henry gave a questioning look and raised his eyebrows. By now, pretty much the whole town had gathered for the return of Neal and Henry.

"I was just—" Emma was thinking of an excuse when Dr. Hopper gave her a look of warning. "I was just making sure Hook set sail safely." Emma quickly stated. It wasn't a lie. Emma looked to her right and saw Snow, Charming, Ruby, and Regina. To her left was Henry, Neal, Dr. Hopper and all of the dwarves. Belle and Gold had gone to his shop for _their_ catching up.

"Emma." Emma looked over and Neal was already looking at her. "Can I, uh, talk to you alone?" He had a defined 5 o'clock shadow and was wearing a long coat and a scarf. His bullet wound was still healing but it wasn't getting worse. They went to Granny's restaurant, which was vacant.

"What is it Neal?"

"I wanted to tell you that… that I'm still in love with you. Leaving you was so stupid. When I said it when I was falling through the portal, I wasn't lying."

"I wasn't lying either," Emma said quietly. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Hook was gone and she had deep, true, feelings for Neal. Did her real love lie with Neal? She knew that Henry wanted them to get back together ever since he found his father in New York, but Emma knew that it wasn't likely. In this moment, she realized that it was Hook. It had always been Hook and will always be Hook. "I wasn't lying, but I can't get back together with you." She had to say it out loud.

"Emma. This could be our chance. We can be a family again. You, me and Henry, reunited. I can become a bigger part of Henry's life. We can start over. You don't have to be scared."

"I'm not scared Neal. I can't get do it because my love belongs to someone else." She said the words that she knew Neal didn't want to hear.

"How could you say that you weren't lying when you said you loved me, yet you just tell me this? How could let me pour my heart out for you just to tell me that?"

"Neal—"

"No. It's okay. It's okay. I'll just… I'll just stay out of your life, Tallahassee all over again. If that's what you want."

"No, Neal it's not—"

"Goodbye Emma." With that, he walked out of Granny's. Scarf blowing in the wind.

* * *

**Note: This is the end of the second chapter. I try to keep them short so they won't take forever to read. Criticize, tell me if you liked it or how i can improve. Thanks! **


	3. Unwanted

**NOTE: I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with this, so I think this chapter will be more of a transition that will lead into other events that I have thought of. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma couldn't believe that Neal had just run out on her like that. She stood in Granny's for a few more moments before deciding to follow him.

He had gotten far. She could see a tiny silhouette in the far distance walking away from town; he had passed the crowd of people and was now headed for the town line. When Emma walked up to the crowd, Henry came rushing to her.

"Mom, where's my dad going? He walked right in front of me and didn't say a word." Henry said in a rush.

"Hold on kid. I'm going to talk to him."

Emma ran until she caught up with Neal who was just a few steps past the town line.

"Hey. Where do you think you're going?" Neal didn't answer. He just kept walking.

"You need to listen to me Neal"

"I'm staying out of your life. You were fine without me before, I'm sure you'll be fine now. I'm not wanted here." Neal spat.

"First of all, I was in jail because of you. I wasn't fine. I had a kid that I couldn't keep because I knew I couldn't be a mother. If that's 'fine' to you then… then I don't even know." Emma took a deep breath. "Second, Henry needs you in his life. He needs his father. We can't let him grow up like we did."

"He grew up without us most of his life already, and I've only been here for him a couple weeks. I think he'll be just fine without me."

"I don't even know how you could say that. You love him! He loves being around you and if you're too selfish to realize that, then I guess you should go. Go and break your son's heart, just like you did mine." Neal gave Emma one last look and once again, walked away. Emma didn't know what to do. She stood there watching him until he was a tiny speck in the distance growing smaller and smaller.

"Wh—where is he going?" Emma hadn't noticed that Henry had walked up next to her.

"I don't know kid. I don't know"

* * *

Neal didn't stop. He didn't know how long he'd been walking, but it felt like hours. He couldn't see Storybrooke when he looked back, and he couldn't see Emma. He wondered if he couldn't see it because he had gone so far, or if it was because the tears were blurring his vision.

* * *

Emma walked backed into town with Henry who was crying silently next to her.

"Henry. What's wrong?" Charming asked immediately when he saw Henry.

"Neal's gone." Emma said.

"Gone? Who's gone?" Snow asked.

"Neal." Charming said giving a worried look to his wife.

"Emma, why… wait! Emma! Wait!" Snow called to Emma but she was already on her way to Gold's. She didn't bother going after her.

Emma pounded on Gold's door until Belle opened it wide-eyed.

"Where's Gold?" Emma said impatiently.

"I'm right here dearie," Mr. Gold said arriving at the door. "Miss Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Neal left town. I just thought you should know."

"Bae. Do you know where he's going?" Gold asked worriedly.

"No. I don't." With that, Emma left the shop. Emma went to the docks. No one was there and she wanted to be alone to think. Emma sat at the edge of the dock with the water lightly brushing her shoes. She looked at the horizon where the sun was about to set, when she saw something in the distance.

It was a very tiny shape slowly coming toward Storybrooke, but Emma could tell exactly what it was. The Jolly Roger.

* * *

**NOTE: I know a lot didn't really happen, except Neal leaving, but like I said this chapter is kind of acting as a transition, so more will happen later on. As always, feel free to review and tell me how I can improve. Hoped you liked it!**


	4. Stealing Kiss from a Thief

**NOTE: I'm starting to bring a little more action back into the story. I'm still not **_**entirely**_** sure where I'm going with this, but like I said before, I have a few thing planned so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Emma stared off into the distance wondering what Hook could ever want. _Me of course, _she thought to herself. There was no other explanation to it. Her heart was fluttering so fast that it was beating faster than hummingbirds' wings. She was unsure if this was from excitement or nervousness.

The shipped inched closer and closer every second. Emma started to see a figure and could recognize it immediately as Killian Jones. The ship finally came to a stop in front of Emma.

"Hello love." Hook said to Emma.

"Hook. What are you doing back here?"

"I couldn't do it. I've lost a love before and I couldn't lose another one." Hook gave a pleading look in his eyes.

"Hook I—"

"I know. You can't be with me, but I love you Emma Swan and nothing can change that. I had to come back."

"I love you too." Immediately, Hook and Emma were kissing. Hook's hand was tangled in Emma's hair and Emma's hands were pressed against his face and back. This one lasted longer than the first and was ten times more intense. They started laughing and smiling, but still giving shorter, fierce pecks on each other's lips.

"I… I can't believe… you came back." Emma said through huge breaths.

"I don't either, but I'm glad I did." Emma once again got lost in Hook's eyes.

"Mom? Wh – what are you doing?" Henry and Charming found Emma stealing kisses with a pirate. "I bet you're the one that made my dad leave. I… I can't believe you." Henry ran back into town without saying another word.

"Emma – " Charming started to say.

"This isn't a good time. Besides, boy talk is for teenagers, and moms. I'm going to talk to Henry." Emma ran for town after Henry, leaving Hook and Charming alone together.

* * *

"You stay away from my daughter pirate." Charming snapped.

"I'm afraid I can't do that mate." Hook said with a smile.

"I believe that I've told you before, I'm not your mate."

* * *

Emma was getting close to catching up with Henry by now. He never slowed down.

"Henry! Wait!" Emma shouted at him, but didn't get a reply. Henry kept running. By now, most people had gone back home or to work, or wherever they had to be. Henry ran through the streets and across town until he stopped at a big white house. Regina's.

"Mom?" Henry knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. "Mom?" Regina finally opened the door just about the time Emma caught up with Henry. "Get away from me," he told Emma.

"Henry, what's the matter?" Regina asked, kneeling to look Henry directly in the eye.

"Can I come in?" Henry begged. Regina gave Emma a nasty glare before slamming the door. Emma was left alone outside with the glare still lingering in her thoughts.

**NOTE: I said I was bringing **_**a little**_** more action in but not necessarily in this chapter. It may not have been the best chapter, so I'm sorry :( **** Please, please, PLEASE tell me how I could improve or add on. Thanks! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Desperate

**NOTE: This chapter is starting off talking about Neal. I'm just referring back to him so we know what's going on with him. Enjoy!**

* * *

Neal was currently on a flight back to New York. This last minute flight was going to cost him a fortune but he didn't really care, he just wanted to get home. He tried to forget Emma, forget Storybrooke but it was all useless. He couldn't think of anything else. Other things he thought of always somehow led back to Emma.

"We have ten minutes until our arrival in Manhattan. Please secure your tray tables in their upright and locked position, and make sure your seatbelt is fastened." The flight attendant said over the speaker.

When Neal finally arrived, got his luggage and got a cab home, he threw away everything that reminded him of Emma. He started with the dream catcher. He finally got to the necklace that had the keychain he gave to Emma on it. He held it in his hands before putting deep in his dresser drawer. He wasn't getting rid of that.

The last thing he found was a postcard hanging on a wall. It had a picture of a tall building with a clock on the front and on the back was one word. _Broken_. He held it in his hand for a while before tearing it into two pieces and shoving it in his trashcan.

_Emma Swan? Never heard of her_. Neal thought to himself.

* * *

Henry couldn't believe that he had gone to his adoptive mother, Regina, for help, but he didn't know what else to do.

"Henry, what's wrong? Did Emma do something to you? Regina asked worriedly.

"I – I just saw my mom kissing Killian Jones. I think that's the reason my dad left." Tears started rolling down Henry's face.

"Hook." She said. Realizing that Henry said more she added, "Neal left?" All Henry could do was nod. He didn't feel like talking. "Henry, you are always welcome to stay at my house."

"I… I was… actually, I do wanna stay here. Just tonight." Henry admitted. He didn't want to go home just yet knowing what his mom did.

The doorbell rang so Regina quickly left Henry to answer it. Emma stood on her porch, arms crossed.

"Where's Henry?" She demanded.

"Henry has chosen to stay the night here actually. Thanks to you." Regina tried slamming the door again but Emma stopped it.

"Just – just let me talk to him."

"He doesn't want to speak to you right now." With that, Regina shut the door leaving Emma alone outside once more.

_Now that I have Henry again, I finally have everything. _Regina thought to herself.

* * *

Emma stood outside Regina's porch for minutes. She realized that she couldn't do anything about this, and went home.

When Emma walked through the door she saw her parents sitting together at the tiny table in the middle of the room.

"Emma! Where's Henry?" Snow White nearly screamed.

"He's staying with Regina tonight."

"Regina? Why… is this because of – " Charming started to say

"Yes!" Emma threw her arms in the air, "It's because I kissed a pirate!"

"You – " Snow began, but then she looked over at her husband, "Wait, you knew about this and didn't tell me?"

"It didn't seem like something she wanted other people to know."

"Well, I'm her mother and I have a right to know these kinds of things. If you knew she kissed Hook you needed to tell me – "

"Talking about me now are we?" Emma hadn't even realized that Hook was leaning against the door frame. "Is this a bad time?"

* * *

**Note: Okay, I know, not the greatest chapter. Please review and tell me what you think should happen next. Thanks! **


	6. Do you Love Him?

**NOTE: I'm kind of lost here and I don't know what to do anymore. I had something planned and now it doesn't seem right. I'm sorry if I disappoint you.**

* * *

Charming started running to the door, "Hook. You better stay away from my family. I've already warned you, nothing you have done has helped us."

"Oh, but mate, I saved your life. Don't you remember? I've kept your secret." Hook challenged.

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Snow butted in. She looked from Hook and her husband.

"Oh, if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret would it lass?" Hook said with a smug look on his face.

Snow then turned to her husband for an answer. He stood in front of her not wanting to tell her what happened in the Netherland woods. He took a deep breath.

"When we were battling Pan, the time where we 'cheated' by using magic to find Henry and not the map, I was hit by an arrow. It barely grazed me but it was one that had poison in the tip. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would get upset, and we already had too much on our minds." He paused for moment thinking his wife would interject but she stood there listening. "It was getting worse every hour. Hook confronted me and said that I had days or, if I was lucky, weeks. We soon found a remedy for it and it was gone. I figured since it was gone, it wasn't something I needed to bring up." Charming concluded.

"This was a life or death situation and you didn't tell me?" Snow was infuriated.

"I told you that we had a lot on our minds! It's gone and I'm fine. We are all fine."

"The real question is – why are you here Hook?" Emma said to Hook.

"I came for you Swan."

"You will stay away from my daughter! I don't know how many times I have to warn you." Charming practically yelled.

"Just – just let me talk to him." Emma and Hook then walked out of the room together. When Emma and Hook were out of earshot of her parents, Hook looked in Emma's eyes with a faraway look.

"I… I have to leave Storybrooke," he said.

"Wh – I… I don't understand. You just came back."

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not wanted here, and I have some unfinished business to take of." Hook paused. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me." He almost said to himself.

Emma thought about how her life would turn out by choosing a life on the seas. She imagined herself on the Jolly Roger, cool wind always blowing in her face, inhaling the scent of the salty water beneath her, staring off in the distance and always seeing ocean. It was a beautiful scene, but there was something missing.

"I can't leave Henry here. He might hate me now, but if he found out that I left without him knowing, he'd be completely devastated."

Hook looked around, "Where is your boy anyway?" Emma's expression immediately changed. Hook could tell that she was upset.

"He's with Regina. He saw us kissing and ran to her. I don't know when he'll forgive me, if ever." Emma then looked down at the ground, focusing on a spot on the floor that looked as if it had been stained by coffee. She stood there for a while, not saying anything. "I – I have to go. I have to get him, I need to explain."

Emma ran as fast as she could to Regina's big white house. Hook didn't bother trying to follow her. When she arrived, she pounded on the door and rang the doorbell simultaneously. Regina finally opened it until she saw who was standing in front of her. She immediately tried to slam the door, but Emma put her foot in the way stopping the door from fully closing.

_Ow!_ She thought to herself, hoping that Regina couldn't tell that what she just did was pretty dumb.

"Miss Swan." Regina said calmly, "You need to leave this house immediately." Emma heard noises in the background; a bowl or glass being set on a counter, a chair sliding against wood and shuffling feet. Soon enough, Henry appeared at the doorway.

"Mom… I – " Henry started.

"Henry, get back inside," Regina interrupted. Henry didn't listen. He ran out to embrace Emma.

"I'm sorry." Henry said into Emma's shirt. Looking up he said, "I realized that by staying with my mom, I might lose you again and I don't want that."

"It – it's okay kid, I love you. You will never lose me; I will always be there for you." Henry smiled and they left Regina's house without saying goodbye.

* * *

Regina stood in the doorway watching her son walk away with Emma. She slowly shut the door and turned around. She slid down the door to the floor, while tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't know how long she stayed there, she thought it had been hours but when she looked outside, the sun was still shining bright over the clock tower.

* * *

Henry and Emma walked down the main street in Storybrooke silently. Henry hesitated before asking, "Where _did_ Dad go?" Emma swallowed and shrugged her shoulder.

"I really don't know." Emma pushed her hair behind her ear and looked in the direction where Neal had gone as if he were still there walking away. Emma was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that Henry was still talking to her.

"Mom?" Henry said for the third time.

"Sorry kid. What were you saying?"

"I asked if you love him."

"What?"

"Hook. Do you love him?" Emma took a deep breath.

"Yes. I love him." It felt good to tell somebody.

"Well then I'm happy." Henry realized that he couldn't control who his mom loved and if his dad was gone then, well, his mom could love someone else.

"You know, your dad stayed with Hook for a long time as a kid and Hook truly loved him." Emma told Henry.

"Why are you telling me this?" Henry asked a little confused.

"Because. He knows you're his son and he wants to know you too. He already likes you; you just have to let him in." This was true. She knew that Hook already loved Henry like he loved Neal.

"Then I guess I should meet him." Henry said with a smile.

* * *

**NOTE: Please, please, PLEASE review because I want to know how I can improve. I take criticism pretty well, but also tell me if you enjoyed it and what you think should happen. Like I said earlier, my previous plans for the story aren't going to work out so I need to think of something in the meantime. Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Welcome Aboard

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I just haven't gotten around to doing it. Sorry :(**

* * *

Henry and Emma were walking back home when they saw Hook leaning against the front of their door.

"Hey love. I was beginning to worry after you ran off." Hook looked down and saw that Henry was accompanying Emma. They walked outside and walked along the sidewalk for a while. Hook looked down at Henry again.

"Hey lad. How have you been getting along?" He said greeting Henry as if he were an old friend.

"Um, fine. I've been fine." Henry was a little uncomfortable, but he knew that he needed to get to know Hook better. "So… you're a pirate. How long have you been one?"

"Indeed I am and I've been one since I was a boy. I grew up on a ship with my father… until he abandoned me after my mother died." Hook looked away for a moment before continuing on. "Then it was just me and my brother, until he died of the same curse your grandfather had where he couldn't leave Neverland."

"How _did _my grandpa leave Neverland?"

"I really don't know. Maybe Pan had some sense in him and let him go, but Pan is not the type of person who would do that. I believe there was something to it." By now, Emma had left Hook and Henry to talk to each other alone while she talked with Ruby at Granny's.

"What do you mean by 'something to it'?" Henry asked.

Hook leaned in close to Henry and whispered, "I mean, I think there's a catch. I don't think your grandfather is safe." Hook straightened and saw the look in Henry's eyes and knew he was worried. "I wouldn't worry too much lad. Your grandfather has been through a lot and he is still standing today. There's no telling that something will actually happen, it's just a guess. You never do know with Pan."

"Well, uh, thanks for telling me. I can keep an eye on him," Henry said softly.

Henry and Hook walked across the street to Granny's to accompany Emma. The two of them stood on either side of Emma.

Hook held out his good hand. "Uh, hello…"

"Ruby." She shook his hand. "I don't know of you remember me from when–"

"I shot Belle. Yes I do, you were one of the many people that made sure I stayed chained to my bed. Thank you. She's better now though isn't she? So, I don't believe that there is a grudge that needs to be held." Hook flashed Ruby a quick smile before turning to Emma. "Should we tell him?"

Emma hesitated for a moment before shaking her head.

"Not yet. Maybe we should wait until he seems ready." Henry looked confused.

"Tell me what? Mom?" Henry looked towards his mother for an answer but she didn't give one.

"We'll tell you soon. You don't need to worry about it right now." Henry eventually gave up and walked with his mom and Hook to The Jolly Roger.

"I wanted to show you around my ship." Hook said to Henry, "I know you didn't get to see much of it on the way home and your mother told me you were interested."

"Cool." Henry said with little enthusiasm.

The three of them walked around as Hook explained what each thing was, what it did, and how to use it. When they came to the helm, Henry noticed markings on the support and saw that there was a zigzagged line going through it.

"What does this mean?" Henry asked. Hook looked over and saw what Henry was talking about.

Hook swallowed._ Baelfire, _he thought to himself.

"It's nothing." Hook said quickly turning away. Henry knew that it was something that Hook didn't want to talk about it, so he let it go.

"Come this way with me." Hook said directing Emma and Henry to the lower deck. They walked down a few stairs and were in a small room. Emma remembered sharing one - of many - drinks with Hook here.

Hook reached into a drawer and moved some things around until he found a small object. He closed his hand around it and turned toward Henry.

"This was your father's. It's a compass, the one I gave him the first day he was on my ship. That way, he would always know which way we were headed."

"And you told me you weren't sentimental." Emma said with a small smile.

"And I told you I'm not." Hook said back. Turning back to Henry he added, "Anyway, I wanted to give this to you. In case you might need it later on."

"Cool, thanks." Henry seemed to be a little more excited. Henry looked from his mom to Hook and back to his mom again. He knew that she was happy with him. Hook looked like he was thinking something over. After a few more seconds he returned to the drawer and called Henry back over.

There were several different items in the drawer, a sword, a map, and a small telescope. There were many other items as well, but Hook turned toward Henry again, so he gave him his attention.

"These all belonged to your father. I want you to have everything. You don't have to take them, but you can if you want."

"Thanks. So why are you giving me all of this stuff again?"

"Well it's always good to be prepared lad. You never know when you might need any of these things. Also, as I said before, they were you father's so I thought you'd be interested in them." Hook turned away, looking truly upset.

"Hook, can I talk to you for a second?" Emma asked. Hook nodded following Emma to a corner. "What's bothering you?"

"It's just Bael – Neal. I feel like I could've been a better father to him than Rumple was and yet he disrespects both of us. I loved him like he was my child and I know Rumple loved him too. I just wish I could make it up to him. I wanted him to know that he could trust at least one person growing up."

"Well now you have another chance." Emma said nodding over to Henry who was admiring his new gifts. "I think we should ask him now."

"Okay."

"Hey kid." Henry looked over at his mom and Captain Hook. "Remember when Hook and I were talking earlier and we said you weren't ready?" Henry nodded. Emma looked over at Hook; he nodded.

"Well, your mother and I have thought about this for quite some time now and we wanted to ask you what you thought about it." Hook continued.

"Wh—what is it?" Henry asked.

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to live with me and your mom on the ship; a life on the seas. Your mom said it was up to you, she just wanted to make sure you were comfortable with it."

Henry nervously looked between his mother and Hook. They stood there patiently and finally, he nodded.

Hook smiled. "Well then, welcome aboard The Jolly Roger mate."

* * *

**Once again, I am SO sorry for not updating in a really long time! As always, please review and tell me how I can do better, what you want to happen and what you thought of it. I really hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Soon, Everything is Just a Memory

**NOTE: I plan on having one more chapter after this, and then it will be the end. I really hope you like this chapter, it's just kind of going to be like a transition, getting preparations ready etc. Enjoy!**

* * *

Henry, Emma and Killian Jones walked up the few steps to main deck of The Jolly Roger. Henry stared at the crystal blue waters ahead of him. He was pretty nervous about living on the seas, yet he was really excited; he didn't know how to express how he felt. He looked back toward Storybrooke knowing that he would no longer be living there. He had grown up there his whole life and he was suddenly leaving it. Henry turned toward his mother.

"When exactly were you planning on leaving?" Henry asked. Emma glanced between her son and Hook for a few moments before answering.

"Well we were thinking. . . Tomorrow," Emma said biting her lip.

"T—tomorrow?" Henry stammered. Emma looked over at Hook for some support.

"Well," he began, "we wanted to leave as soon as possible; we didn't want to waste any time."

"I have to say goodbye to everyone! I have to pack my things! I—"

"Slow down kid." Emma interrupted. "We'll have enough time for that, I promise you."

"Okay." Henry said quietly.

* * *

Henry sat at the edge of his bed at Emma's house and stared out the looking, not looking at anything in particular. He had only packed half of his dresser into his suitcase. Gold had enchanted their bags so they could fit more things and still have a small suitcase. Henry hated packing. He started looking at things he would miss. He looked at the library with the bell tower, remembering the day the clock started ticking again. He saw Granny's and Dr. Hopper's office. Suddenly, something occurred to him that he hadn't thought of. Henry ran downstairs as fast as he could, nearly running into his grandmother.

"Oh Henry, I didn't see you—"

"Does my mom know – Regina I mean, does she know?" Henry said cutting her off. Snow looked absolutely confused. Charming walked over from the kitchen and stood by his wife.

"Slow down Henry. What is he talking about?"

"I don't know. What _are _you talking about Henry? Does Regina know what?"

"Does she know that we're leaving Storybrooke tomorrow? Me, my mom and Hook."

"I… I didn't even know – she's, you're–" Just as Snow and Charming were processing this new information, Emma walked in the door. Snow turned towards her daughter. "You're leaving?" Emma looked between her parents and her son.

"I was going to tell you, just not right away…" Emma said quietly.

"Who else knows? _Does_ anyone else know?" Snow questioned.

"Only Gold because we needed him to enchant our bags." Henry, who waited patiently for a chance to speak, finally spoke up.

"So this means my mom doesn't know?" Emma tried to give her son a sympathetic look, but he just waited for an answer.

"No, she doesn't know." Emma could see the look in her sons' eyes and knew she had to fix it. "Do you want to say goodbye now? To everyone? We can say goodbye in the morning tomorrow as well, if you want to." Henry nodded and the two of them walked together first to Granny's.

* * *

Emma hated coming here after her fight with Neal, but Neal was gone. She thought of what might happen if Neal ever decided to come back to Storybrooke and find her gone. She smiled to herself thinking of what Neal's reaction would be, but she also thought that if she ever travelled somewhere to find Hook and discovered he was gone, she would be devastated. The smile immediately disappeared off of her face.

Emma walked through the glass door hand in hand with Henry as they looked toward the front counter where Granny was calling out orders and Ruby was clearing tables and handing out food. Emma walked up the counter and sat down and ordered two milkshakes. Henry sat beside her, saying nothing. When Granny gave the two their milkshakes, Emma looked at her in the eye and she knew that Emma wanted to talk so she called Ruby over.

"So, Hook, Henry and I are leaving Storybrooke tomorrow. We are going to leave on Hook's ship and we aren't going to come back. Henry wanted to say goodbye." Two pairs of eyes landed on Henry at the same time and then they landed on each other.

"Well I hope you have a good trip." Granny said walking away. Ruby looked at her grandmother and then leaned in closer to Emma.

"Don't mind her; she's never really liked Hook. As for me, I have gotten over what's happened and I think you guys will have an amazing time." Looking down at Henry, she said, "I'm going to miss you Henry. You've been coming here since you were the size of a little pup. I have to get back to work. Granny is giving 'the look'."

* * *

Henry and Emma's next stop was Dr. Hopper's. They said goodbye and he told them he was happy as long as they kept a good conscience and they felt like they were making the right decision. They also stopped at Gold's where they said goodbye to Belle who gave Henry a book about the sea and pirate tales. Another quick stop was at the mines where the dwarves were busy at work, but still stopped for a few minutes to wish them luck.

Lastly, they stopped at Regina's house. They stood on the porch of the big white mansion before ringing the doorbell. Regina opened the door just ten seconds later.

"Well hello Emma. What brings you here?" Emma swallowed. She knew that Regina wouldn't like this. She didn't want to come to Regina's house at all, but she knew she had to do it for Henry's sake.

"Well, uh, Hook and I are leaving Storybrooke tomorrow and I'm. . . I'm taking Henry with me." Emma waited for Regina to yell, use some kind of dark magic, or even just grab Henry and drag him inside, but she just stood in her doorway. She didn't say a single word. She did however, let a single tear slide down her cheek. Finally, she decided to speak.

"Well um, that's uh, that's great. I hope you guys have fun." Regina turned away, and brought her hands to her face. When she turned around she had tear streaks down her face and her makeup was messy.

"You don't have anything to say to this?" Emma questioned, not meaning to challenge Regina, she was just shocked.

"Well, I have realized that Henry can make his own decisions and I shouldn't be controlling his life." Regina started to compose herself. "Do you really want to go Henry?" Regina asked hopefully. Henry nodded and then looked up into his adoptive mother's eyes.

"I—I want to. I have been in this town my whole life and this; this is my way of getting out of it, to be somewhere new." Henry stared at the woman who had raised him his whole life and saw how upset she was. "I'll say goodbye tomorrow before we leave, I swear." Regina lowered herself down to look Henry in the eye and she gave him a hug. When she let go it looked as if she were going to cry again.

"I'm really going to miss you Henry."

"I'm going to miss you too mom." Henry glanced toward Emma and he noticed that she wasn't paying attention. She was staring off in the distance, toward the road the led to county line.

"Mom?" Henry said, knowing he interrupted her thinking. "Can I grab something from inside?"

"Yeah, sure kid. Take your time."

Henry walked up the stairs of his old house, went to his old room, and sat on his old bed. Nothing changed except for the fact his drawers were empty of its clothing from when he moved in with his grandparents. He looked around the room until his eyes settled on the picture he was looking for. It was of him and Regina about two years before, about a year before Emma came to Storybrooke. He realized how young he looked and how much he had changed. He grabbed the picture and shoved it in his coat.

He needed something now that would be the object that he "came to get" not wanting to tell his mom that he wanted a picture of him and Regina. His eyes landed on his storybook. He didn't even realize that he had left it here. He grabbed it and looked inside of it for a moment. He looked at each fairytale, not necessarily reading them, but just glancing at the characters he recognized. There was Ariel and Eric, who now lived together in a smaller part of town next to the docks for when Ariel got tired of her legs. He also saw Belle, who saw the good in his grandfather. He looked through it some more until he found his other set of grandparents, Snow and Prince Charming. He would miss them. He returned back downstairs, book in hand; knowing that what once was a fairytale became reality and what now was reality would become a memory.

* * *

**Note: So as I said before, there will be one more chapter to my story and then this travelling love will be travelling the seas, on The Jolly Roger. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
